The various embodiments and features described herein relate to a windshield touch and clean system of an automobile which includes at least passenger vehicles, trucks and motor homes.
Windshield washers of automobiles have been around for very long time. They generally consists of a wiper blade that rotates left and right in a reciprocal fashion to both clean and wipe dry the windshield of the automobile.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved windshield washer for automobiles.